


Stark crossing Hawkeye

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Just Desserts, Other, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Tony's shenanigans towards Clint blow up in his face.





	Stark crossing Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).

> Something I wanted to write after re-watching Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and reading Stand with Ward and Queen's "Assemble!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"What's this? It smells good." Tony asked as Clint was putting a bowl covered with sheet into the fridge.

"It's a gift. From someone special." Clint said before he saw the lustful, hungry look in Tony's eyes as Clint scowled. "Stark, don't even think about it."

"Come on, please, can I get a…"

"Not now. Like I said, it's a gift from someone special." Clint said. "Maybe when we'll celebrate after a mission."

Clint left as Natasha shook her head, giving Tony a mocking glare. "Tony, not everything will turn out the way you want to. It's not like that pie is going anywhere."

She left, not that Tony listened as he couldn't take his eyes off the fridge.

* * *

"Hey, who ate that pie?!" Clint demanded as he looked into the fridge.

"Don't look at me." Rhodey said.

"Uh-uh." Natasha shook her head and Steve raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head as well.

"Even in Asgard we respect when someone has reserved their food." Thor said before everyone whirled on Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You don't have any limits, do you?" Natasha sneered.

"Tony, Tony…" Rhodey said as he and Steve shook their heads, not surprised.

"I said that it was for post-mission celebration." Clint said.

"I had a mission. Think of a boost for my new suit. Mission accomplished, so I celebrated." Tony said as everyone rolled their eyes at his antics.

"You know what, don't worry about it, it's just a pie. I already got used to Tony's shenanigans. No hard feelings, Tony." Clint said, much to everyone's surprise, expecting him to beat Tony up or something like that.

* * *

Three weeks later, Tony entered the shower and turned on the water, when suddenly…

* SPLASH! *

"Aaaaaaghhhhhh! What the hell is that?!" Tony screamed.

"What is going on?" Steve demanded as he, Natasha, Thor and Rhodey entered the bathroom, with Steve holding his shield, Natasha aiming her gun, Thor readying his hammer and Rhodey putting on a repulsor gauntlet and their jaws dropped at the sight before Steve and Thor snickered, Natasha covered her mouth, stifling her giggles and Rhodey burst out laughing, seeing Tony buck naked, covered head to toe with peanut butter.

"By Odin's beard…" Thor snickered.

Natasha swallowed, blushing and Steve and Rhodey laughed at Tony's expense.

"Nothing to see here, please, leave!" Tony said. "Very funny, Steve."

"I didn't do it." Steve raised his hands in surrender.

Tony turned to Natasha. "Well, Nat, I don't appreciate—"

"Don't look at me!" Natasha protested, giggling as Steve cracked up.

Tony turned to Thor, who shrugged before Tony glanced at Rhodey. "No." Rhodey shook his head.

* * *

Clint was in his room, watching on his phone the footage on the hidden camera as he smirked in satisfaction.

"_Well, who did it? Look, guys, this is very immature, even for… hey, don't laugh! Barton! Where are you?! I know it was you!_" Tony snapped as the Avengers burst into hysterics again.

* * *

"OK, I promise, I'm never… ever… going to cross you again." Tony begged on his knees as Clint smirked.

"Hope you've learned your lesson, Stark." Clint said as he left.

"Please, don't ever tell anyone about this." Tony begged as he turned to the Avengers, who, in response, just chuckled, amused at Tony's humiliating position. "I lost quite a fortune to make sure that video doesn't go viral on the news and Internet."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the callback to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
